


Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, New Girl au, Sterek are Nick and Jess okay, they just are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek discovers his girlfriend, Kate, has been cheating on him he needs a new place to live and fast. It just so happens that Scott, Stiles and Allison have an extra room that needs filling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I decided I really - like REALLY - wanted a New Girl au wherein Scott, Stiles and Allison live together and Derek becomes their roommate and sterek fall in wonderfully quirky, adorable love.
> 
> My full explanation is on my tumblr: [ here](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/post/43224506884/but-wheres-my-teen-wolf-new-girl-au/)
> 
> These fics won't follow any sort of storyline, they'll basically be just random drabbles that pop into my head but will be set in this 'verse. :)
> 
> As always though, characters belong to Jeff Davis

He's been sitting on the couch sandwiched in between Allison and Scott for hours, interviewing people about the spare room they're renting out.

And seriously, who knew there were so many whackjobs in LA? Okay, Stiles did, but seeing them all one after the other was just too much exposure.

He's reaching that point of the day where he's cursing Lydia for deciding to finally take the leap and move in with Jackson when the guy walks in.

The first thing Stiles notices: this guy is really intense.

The second thing Stiles notices: holy shit this guy's  _hot._

He's got the whole tall, dark and handsome thing down to a tee. He must be gaping or something because Allison elbows him in the ribs - and damn, that girl has pointy elbows.

Scott takes the lead, snatching the clipboard with the list of interviewees out of Stiles' hand. "Uh...Derek Hale, right?"

"Yeah," the guy - Derek - replies sitting down in front of them.

Scott runs through some standard questions, with Allison pitching in every now and again. Derek provides completely ordinary answers - already proving to be the most normal person they've seen so far, if not a little cranky. He's twenty-six, works in the bar down town and drives a Camaro - which makes Scott and Stiles momentarily drool but that's neither here nor there.

Stiles doesn't ask him anything because he's too busy trying to figure the guy out. He  _looks_  comfortable but if you look close enough you can tell he's on edge. He comes across confident but Stiles can sense the awkwardness.

"Okay, um if you'll give us just a minute to discuss a few things, we'll get right back to you." Apparently Stiles missed the entire conversation because he recognises that as Allison’s signal for them to have the  _talk –_ aka ‘Allison thinks this person is normal enough to live with them but she has to confirm it with Scott and Stiles first because they live in a democracy or something’.

She ushers Scott and Stiles to the kitchen - and yeah, that's not exactly private, they live in a _loft_ \- and they huddle into a little circle.

"I think he's our guy," she singsongs as quietly as she possibly can.

Scott nods in agreement. "Yeah, he's quiet but he seems like a pretty decent dude."

They both pin Stiles with the exact same expectant look which sort of just serves to distract him because they're so in sync sometimes, it's scary.

"Stiles!" Allison snaps her fingers in front of his face. "What do you think?"

"Uh..." He looks over to where Derek's sitting, eyes raking over his figure. "There's still a lot we don't know about him. Like why he needs a new place to live so quickly?  _He could be a serial_   _killer."_ To be honest, he's just objecting because he's still sort of in denial about Lydia leaving.

Allison rolls her eyes exasperatedly and ruffles Stiles' hair, making him feel like a five year-old and also sort of making him want to preen.

"Hey Derek?" Scott calls out, "You're not a serial killer, right?" 

Derek looks puzzled but shakes his head and Stiles just would love for the ground to swallow him up. Like right now.

Seriously, any time now would be great.

Instead, he smiles awkwardly and decides to ask Derek a question of his own. "So, why exactly do you need to move?"

No one is allowed to say that Stiles was anything less than smooth in that moment.

"I came home the other day and found out that my girlfriend of over ten years was cheating on me," he replies bluntly.

Remember that thing Stiles said about wanting the ground to swallow him up?

Allison - bless her heart - tries to salvage the situation and swoops in like the angel she is. "You'll have to excuse these two," she says, gesturing to Scott and Stiles. "They have this problem where they have no filter between their brains and mouths."

Scott has the decency to look abashed. Stiles is still kind of just hoping he has the ability to apparate and he just never knew before now.

Derek nods, pointedly looking only at Allison, "It's okay.”

"Well, I think we've made our decision." She looks to them for confirmation. Scott nods emphatically, Stiles suppresses a sigh and nods too.

"Well!" Allison claps her hand together. "You're officially our new roommate! Welcome to the family Derek!"

Derek looks taken aback for a second - Stiles figures it's probably from the forwardness but seriously if the dude's gonna be living with them, he's gonna have to get used to that. But then Derek smiles; it's timid and just the slightest curve of his lips but it makes Stiles smile in return.

Maybe, just  _maybe_ , this wouldn't be so bad.

 


End file.
